Talk:Mysticmaker Profblix
Spawn Time *So people dont get confused, the 2:00 - 2:30 hours does not mean between 2:00 - 2:30 Vana Time. It means 2 - 2 1/2 hours atleast. The 5 minute window pop has still yet to be solved, since its a time spawn obviously - 5:15, September 6, 2011 - Shaadow Server:Fenrir Testimonials * I just changed the page on amount of gil you can steal. I mugged him for 3,628.--Evillllllllllll (talk) 07:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) * Of course Easy solo with 90THF/DNC. I suggest using TH5 though. Even with TH5, stingy drops. 0/4 on earring. --Xdust 21:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed by 90BLM/45WHM without any hesitation. Just stand there, nuke him. No sleep or anything needed. Got Earring on 2nd attempt. --Kojitsuke_valefor *Soloed by 62RDM/31BLM without any trouble. --Harme *Utsusemi recommended for most 65+ jobs. *Soloed by 75PLD/DNC 100% naked only thing on was a sword. This NM is a pushover. (1/4) *Soloed by 65PLD/DNC very easy had 300 tp to start fight took about 4 minutes *Soloed by 75WHM/BLM with bind and elemental seal + repose to rest mp *Solo-able at Level 60 RDM/NIN. *Soloed by 70BLM/RDM. *Soloed by 73THF/NIN with TH3 1/1. --Kogenta 21:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by 75DNC/NIN with incredible ease, just watch shadows on Manafont. --Seaku **To add to Seaku, just solo'd as DNC/NIN myself, words cannot express how easy this guy is as DNC. Used the time waiting for spawn to No Foot Rise, Reverse Flourish up to full TP. Would have been easier to just fight to 300%, but with other people there camping him, avoided tying myself up in a fight in case he spawned. Totally not necessary, but nice. Haste Samba was fine for the fight, he didn't interrupt shadow recasts once so Drain Samba isn't necessary. Be sure to always keep a couple Finishing Moves saved for Violent Flourish...I was able to stun his -aga's a couple times, so that appears to work at least. Starting off with Wild Flourish + 300% Dancing Edge dropped his health bar considerably...the rest of the fight was just autopilot pretty much. 1/1 - Effedup 06:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by 60SMN/WHM very easy, used carby to pull it away from other mobs, then garuda and Aero IV for 450ish dmg keeping stoneskin up, used yag drink at 1/4 mp and after 1st garuda dies, used a second and Aero IV again to grab hate, Astral flow for free refresh, i didn't 2hour. Tornado doesnt do much dmg to garuda and Freeze doesnt hit to hard either =D got 6k gil and 70 exp --Taru-Taru Lyth *Solo-able by an experienced WAR/DNC at level 63 with Kraken Club or at level 64 with Mercurial Sword. *Very easy as 75 SAM/DNC. 2hr + Y>G>K and he's gone -Just wanted to add that there is no need to 2hour this mob on SAM/DNC i just did this fight was easy AM only did around 200-300 with Shell IV up and not much more w/o --Matchu25 *Solo-able by level 60SMN/WHM have yag drink and use Garuda, Carby pull it from other mobs wait for Carbuncle to die and then SMN Garuda and use Aero IV, takes 2 Garudas, 3 at most. *Easy fight as 75DRG/THF, went DRG/BLU first but since the earring didn't drop I preferred subbing THF and bringing some Hi-pots. Didn't even use the pots and whenever he used Freeze I just ran out of range. The links are just a waste of time and I didn't even killed them until after beating him. *Very very easy solo by 67rdm composure up refresh, phalanx, stoneskin, and icespikes (did a awesome job with a very good paralyze on NM) Mob touched my health once with AM. Only had to cast 2 stoneskins. Look out for freeze, did some pretty good damage on me, have a cure IV prepared ^^ *Extremely easy "duo" by a BLU72/36NIN and a 75SCH. Vorpal Blade + Hysteric Barrage put him at about 1/3 Scholar MB Aero IV to drop him to about 200 HP, used Frenetic Rip to finish him. He did a total of 41 damage to me with Phalanx, Protect IV, Cocoon, and Shell IV, hitting me 1 time for 12 damage and a Drain for 29. I have solo'd him before at level 68. So far I am 1/4 on him. --Animateblade *Solo as 75PLD/RDM. Casted usual buff with phalanx and stoneskin. NM never passed the first stoneskin. Extremely easy fight. Joytoy and Had Iron Ram Hauberk set which probably helped in magic reduction and resist frost. 1/2 on him. Attilas-Bahamut. * Soloed at 70THF/35NIN without too many problems. Kept utsu up at -ga spells and even ate a Freeze ( I think it missed). Two Dancing Edge WS and done. Soloed faster as 70THF than my 75RDM. Poor drops even though I had TH3. Mugged for 370gil, dropped 9k gil and only dropped 3 items. * Solo as a 57BST/WHM. Used Coldbloodedcomo to start with 100 pet tp. Ran from tornado. charmed a Scorpion and ran to the entrance where the leeches are. Used 2 more leeches where I had a gob link. I died but had RR. Used Coldblooded again to kill. Got the earring and a scroll of thunder III. --Gliran 03:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- I don't know whether to add this to the page or leave it, but I just soloed this guy as a 66rdm/blm and ended with full hp and about 200 mp. He caught me by surprise, and I forgot he is immune to silence. At one point I ate Aeroga II > Stonega II > Freeze from him. Being negligent, I forgot to use my WS to stun Freeze, but did get the Shell III I had forgotten to put up up in time. I converted a ways through the fight, but was never in any real danger of dying, except if I hadn't gotten healed a bit while Freeze was casting. I probably could have done this at an even lower level if I'd have been prepared. --Syeria 01:33, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I'd like to add, I got 28 xp from killing him @ 66. According to this that makes him level 58, not 60. Can anyone confirm this page is correct as far as level difference and xp go? --Syeria 02:15, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I refer to somepage for xp vs. level, which says that he was level 52 for you. Somepage also says that Mysticmaker is level 50-52. --Valyana 06:00, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I just solo'd this as 51BST/WHM. I was charming Labyrinth Leeches at H-10 to kill surrounding gobs when I saw NM up on Wide Scan. I brought along a leech and aggro'd NM with it. I reapplied invisible and went back to H-10. Leech was dead by then and NM was on his way to me. I charmed another leech and met NM in tunnel at I-9 just in case it lost aggro. I aggro'd NM with new leech, ran back to H-10, and heeled pet. When NM got to me, I put the same leech back on it. The only leech that Mystic killed was the first one. One of my leeches even ate a freeze for 1039 dmg. I did not use any meds or reward. I chose to leave my leech's when they were around 1/4 health and quickly charm another. Mystic died after 5 leeches. 95 xp, 6000 gil Just soloed this as DRK75/THF37 with no trouble. He used Manafont right off the bat but his spells didn't hit for very much (Aeroga II for 67 dmg and Stone III for 220 dmg). Even his Blaze Spikes weren't doing much (around 10 dmg each hit). Easy battle with or without Dread Spikes up. Drain and Drain II drained at most 155 hp. Burn and Poison II were no trouble and he never cast Freeze once. --Shadowking2021 09:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- *I've solo'd this guy about 3 times as 59Bst/whm. The Scorp that's not too far away will take him a lil over half way, then finish him off with CC. Still no drop, but it's fun everytime. *Soloed as 67 SAM/WAR. Had no TP at start, meditated and Gekko'ed, of course didn't silence. Got hit with Aeroga II for over 550 dmg, was at 43 health when I 2 houred and got lucky with finishing him off. If I was more prepared ( I jumped on him quick cause someone else was close by) I think he would have went easier. *Solo`d as THF/NIN 59 with Npc Lv 59. No TP at start but very easy. *Solo's as BST/SAM 75 with no effort. Cat from other room killed in under a minute. *Easy solo as 64DRG/32WHM (without Drachen Armet). Got aggro from a nearby Cockatrice, but didn't have a problem. Got 112 xp, earring, and Thunder IV scroll. (8/21/2013) Immune to stun? I saw this guy a little while back while treasure chest hunting, and I fought him, as a 60+ BLU. It was going fine until he started to cast Freeze. Being a BLU/WHM (for sneak), I didn't have shadows to absorb his attacks or spells. He IS immune to silence, because no matter how many times I Chaotic Eye'd him, it was resisted. When he started casting Freeze, I started casting head butt on him. I think I Head Butted him twice, which seemed to stop his attacks, but I was shocked when Profblix still got Freeze off, even after being stunned twice. Obviously it didn't go well for me, for Freeze killed me, doing about 1k damage to me. The point is, I think his Freeze spells are immune from being stunned, unless it's a limitation of head butt. Anyone have a similar experience? -- Sabishii 14:15, 18 November 2006 (EST) He probably wasn't stunned or interrupted by your Head Butt. It can do damage without stunning. --Chrisjander 14:45, 18 November 2006 (EST) * solo'd him on SMN a few times; Mountain Buster always interrupted Freeze. From my experience (0/20 as I write this, camping him for the 21st time), he is immune to stun. Very. Or at least, horribly resistant I camped him with two friends earlier. When he starts casting Freeze, the BLM in my party tries to stun him. Resisted. So I use Flat Blade. He wasn't stunned, so he casts Freeze and does some damage (around 600, with Stoneskin up) but didn't kill anyone. I think he is either really resistant or immune to Stun. I'll have to test Elemental Seal + Stun to see if it is resisted or not. Krel 19:30, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Also remember that stun is wasted on a mob that is Manafonting. You can only be interrupted during Manafont by Paralyze or death. -- 17:30, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :*Not true. Stun interrupts during Manafont. All Manafont stops is interrupts by getting hit. I've stunned mobs who had Manafont up with Head Butt plenty of times and had it interrupt the spell. --Kyrial 02:22, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::*By contrast, I've stunned mobs who were manafonting only to eat whatever spell it was they were casting. The difference here is Stun vs. Head Butt, which are two totally different spells. -- 15:10, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::*This is still false, the spell Stun will interrupt a mob in the middle of Manafont. --Mitsukai-Hawke 22:56, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, regardless, I can personally confirm that Head Butt will not stun during Manafont. --Azulmagia 03:08, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Blm Stun stunned this mob and interrupted freeze.... ALSO, if he casts freeze and you do not have the blm or drk stun run away from him and sleep all links... You can easily get away from freeze and cure yourself while he is casting.... Also if needed Sleep this mob when he starts casting sleep... Why exactly does the front page say "Immune to the spell Stun and Shield Bash, but not Head Butt"? According to this, it should be the other way around. --Fizzycandy Nov.20, 2009 Immune to Silence? He is not immune to silence. 63WHM that happened to be with me on my 70NIN stuck a silence on the second try. He is not immune to silence, a good RDM can stick it pretty easily. Resistant, yes. Good enfeebling skills, using a wind staff (NQ +10%, HQ +15% success rate of spell landing if I remember correctly) and Wind Magic accuracy merits help a lot. --Bekisa 07:21, 18 May 2007 (CDT) He seems to have a strong resistance to Silence. As a RDM69, I could not manage to stick Silence at all. My Enfeebling Magic Skill is capped at 261 (with AF). I used a Wind Staff (NQ), and it was even Windsday. I used Elemental Seal on the first Silence; that didn't work either. Each time I cast it, it either didn't stick or had an extremely short duration. --Fiorenzo, 8 August 2007 Last time I was in Onzozo he appeared and was walking around unclaimed for quite a while. No-one else in the zone, so I thought I'd do a few experiments on him. I got Silence to land on 2 / 12 attempts and it stuck for quite a while - well over a minute on both occasions. This is as a 75 Red Mage with an Auster's Staff, capped and fully merited Enfeebling Magic (292+15 from Warlock's Tabard +1 = Lv.307) and one merit in Wind Magic Accuracy. Had I been /WHM instead of /BLM I probably would have found the resist rate to be a little lower. Was also surprised to see he is susceptible to Sleep. Granted, that is resisted often too, but I did successfully hit him with Sleepga. I took a screenshot of this if proof is needed. Hope this helps! --Aequis 08:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Jettatura I haven't fought him yet, but I am going to attempt to interrupt Freeze with Jettatura. A lot of people said he resists Stun but what about Terror? Will post again when I have more info. Tristaenkun 19:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Gil edit Edited the max amount of gil to be 9,375 after win on --Xenhas 14:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :*Gil is more than the 6000 Max that is on page please do not rever this, I myself just solo'd him and got 9140 gil. --Ix'Sindri 22:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :*Are you a thief? Gilfinder can increase the amount dropped. 9k+ is anomalous. Tahngarthortalk- 22:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :*Was the Mog-Tablet in affect? :**"Treasure Hound": Signet will grant you the Gilfinder and Treasure Hunter abilities! --Kiat 00:08, October 14, 2009 I have been camping this NM all day and everytime it has dropped 6k gill - Tph Bahamut Bookoo DMG Hit a 90 WAR/DNC for 1171 dmg with Tornado. Dont underestimate this NM.